


Injured Batmom

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batmom Reader series [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne Feels, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Serious Injuries, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Y/N gets hurt wall working with James forgetting her date with Bruce





	1. Chapter 1

"thanks James" I said my voice cracking

I got out of the car I looked at James 

"take the next few months off Y/N"

"you're over reacting old man I'm fine" 

"Y/N don't make me push it now go inside call your boyfriend and rest" 

"yeah yeah" 

He sighed I smiled and shut the door hurting myself a little I had my left arm in a sling, a black eye, and pants cut into shorts with my legs bandaged ok so mabye I should've called for back up but I'm not dead but I'm going to be when my kid's and Bruce find out about this. I limped inside I slowly made my way to the couch and laid down........ 

Bruce's P. O. V 

Y/N has not been answering my phone calls or my text I decided to give her a day she said she would meet me for dinner I'm planning on proposing to the woman I love most in this world I went the next day I waited.. Ok now I'm worried I went to her house please be there Y/N. I opened the door and saw her on the couch no! no! no! no! fuck Y/N! I ran to her side she looked really beat up she was sound asleep I sat on the couch trying not to wake her. Her breathing is obvious to the fact she's in a lot of pain I brushed her hair back she grabbed my hand and shot her eyes open 

"Bru.. Ce" 

She let go of my hand "what are you doing here?" she asked voice cracking 

"what's today" 

"Friday?" 

"guess again" 

"oh I'm so sorry" she started coughing "Bruce I forgot our date!" 

I touched her cheek her eye swollen I shook my head 

"darling why didn't you call me" 

She felt in her pockets "I lost it" 

I sighed I gently kissed her 

"I guess I'll be getting lots of visits" 

"I have something else in mind" 

"Bruce I'm fine" 

"you have one of two options one we get out of here the easy way which involves me carrying you too the car, or we do this the hard way and I make you get in the car with me" 

She halfway smiled I picked her up bridle style and carried her to the car we went home I carried her upstairs to my room and laid her in the bed I kissed her again and put a blanket on her she sighed 

"not a word not a single movement out of you Alfred will bring your medicine and perhaps something to eat" 

"where are you going" 

"I've got patrol you are doing absolutely nothing" 

Your P. O. V

I can't believe I actually let Bruce take me here he kissed me goodbye and left later that night Alfred brought my medicine and something to eat I ate my food and took my medicine. Late at night I hear Bruce walk in he changed clothes and got in the bed with me I laid my head on his shoulder

"are all my kids home" my voice still cracking 

"Stephanie, Cassandra and Tim are here Damian is in Bludhaven with Dick and Barbara I told them you missed them Jason came when he heard you were home"

I kissed his head and fell asleep on his chest.... "father we are home is something wro" I hear I opened my eyes and see Damian "m-mother.. What happened?" 

"just a bad day at work hon-" I started coughing my chest in terrible pain 

He slowly walked to me worry all over his face he tried not to cry he cleared his throat I sat up he sat on the bed I touched his cheek Bruce sat up and saw us he sighed 

"father please tell me mother is staying with us" 

"yes son she will be staying with us for a long long time" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested! Hope you like it!

I slowly walked down stairs to see the kids I saw Dick, Cassandra and Barbara they saw me

"mom!!"

"hey kids glad you're home"

"mom please sit down" Dick said

"I'm fine son"

"mom"

I sighed and sat on the couch Tim and Stephanie walked in she screamed my head throbbed

"try to be a little more quiet sweetie" I mumbled holding my head

"sorry mom" she whispered

Bruce walked in he huffed he laid a pillow on the end of the couch. I would protest but he's obviously really worried about me. I laid looking at the kids all of them worrying. I could vaguely see in the distance I saw a white streak and black hair Jason

"son" I mumbled

He knows I'm talking to him they all do he grunted and slowly walked to me I blinked seeing him. He scratched the back of his head

"hey mom L-long time no see uh"

"Jason 3 years ago I told you when you come back I want a hug and I want you to stay here for a while"

He halfway smiled he knelt down I hugged him with my good arm. Bruce and I in bed Bruce reading with the lamp on I heard the kids in the hallway

"no" he mumbled

"what?"

"Y/N you may not be my wife yet but I know you to well we are not letting the kids in here I want you resting not talking to the kids you'll see them tomorrow"

"hmmm mmm" I said sarcastic

He sighed he shut his book putting it on the night stand he turned the lamp on the moon shining enough to see each other he laid down touched my cheeks and kissed me I laid on his shoulder. Months later my arm healed still a little bit weak but I'm getting better. Bruce and I went out late in the evening the atmosphere relaxing we stood by the water fountain luckily we snuck by the reporters. Bruce cupped my cheeks he's sweaty, nervous what's wrong with him

"Bruce honey are you OK you're worrying me"

He held my hand 

"yes beloved.. No things will never be OK until I get this out you know I love you from the bottom of my heart...You make me a better man. I'm finally happy with you I was going to do this months ago. You staying with me for the last few months as showed me how much I don't want you to leave me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you forever.. so with that" he got down in his knee holding my hand "Y/N Y/L/N will you marrie me" he said revealing a beautiful ring

I started crying nodding he put the ring on my finger he picked me up I kissed him


End file.
